hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Game of Thrones/@comment-24981790-20140110201948/@comment-7558353-20140115185055
He querido analizar el video del primer trailer oficial, escena por escena, (me aburría mucho, sí xD) y he encontrado todo esto: 0:00-0:04: parece Desembarco del Rey, pero no lo es si nos fijamos en lo que parece la Fortaleza Roja. A juzgar por la enorme sombra del dragón que sobrevuela la ciudad, yo diría que es Meereen y la "Fortaleza Roja" la Gran Pirámide. 0:05-0:07: un aburrido Joffrey, en lo que parece ser el banquete de su boda (al aire libre en lugar de en el salón del Trono...). Si paramos en el quinto segundo, vemos que hay muy poca gente, pocas mesas y todo eso para tratarse del banquete de bodas del rey. Pueden ser los preparativos. 0:08-0:10: otra vez Joffrey, chuleándose ante Jaime con el pelo corto (me mola que haya escenas entre ambos, pueden ser bestiales, fue el consuelo que encontré cuando vi que Jaime llegaba a la capital antes de la muerte de Joff xD). 0:11-0:12: los restos de una reciente batalla, y alguien portando un estandarte de paz. Lo que parece haber al fondo es el Muro (parece), pero viendo el paisaje apostaría a que la parte que se nos enseña es la del sur del Muro. Quizás la primera oleada de los salvajes (que en la serie la capitanearán Tormund e Ygritte) se dé en campo abierto y no en el Castillo Negro en sí). El del estandarte de paz ha de ser Jon, pero no me cuadra que ofrezca la paz antes de la llegada del ejército de Mance... 0:13-0:16: Daenerys, Jorah, Barristan y la Missandei XXX frente a la muralla de Meereen. Parando en el 0:15 distinguimos a estos cuatro al fondo, y justo delante del campeón de Meereen (Oznak zo Pahl, que bueno soy con los nombrecitos e.e xD) otra figura. Apuesto por el nuevo Daario. 0:17: Jaime diciendo una verdad como un templo xD Es la gran frase del traíler y la que le da título. 0:18: una chica rubia bajando unas escaleras ¿Dany tras una audiencia en Meereen? 0:19-0:20: tropas ponientis parecen correr con urgencia a algún lugar, y entre ellos se puede ver a dos figuras, un hombre y una mujer. La mujer parece Margaery y el hombre Oberyn, aunque juzgad vosotros mismos xD 0:21-0:24: dos sacrificios a R'hllor, en ambos se distingue a Melisandre. En el primero se ve claro que siguen en Rocadragón (¿se meterá en esta temporada la historia de los hermanos Florent?), y en el segundo solo se ve la cara de la Meli, pero de fondo se aprecia que es un barco (me imagino que de camino al Muro xD). También por un breve instante, la cara de Tyrion xD 0:25-0:26: un parlamento entre dos ejércitos. El primero porta un estandarte (¿salvajes?) y el otro, tres (el del medio me parece el venado coronado encerrado en un corazón ardiente...). 0:27: Stannis y Davos, en lo que parece el barco del que hablaba antes con Melisandre. 0:28: Jorah, como en todos los tráilers, filosofando xD En la temporada pasada era la bestia en cada hombre, y en este habla del bien y el mal. Deberíamos llamarlo Yodah Mormont xD 0:29-0:30: un pobre negrito es arrollado por esclavos (llevan grilletes negros en el cuello). A mi me recuerda a Shallador Shaan, aunque vete a saber. En la pared hay algo escrito con un líquido rojo (¿sangre?) y no en inglés (o sea, nada de lengua común ponienti ¿puede ser un manifiesto de los Hijos de la Arpía, en meereeno?). 0:31-0:32: Daenerys dando audiencia a alguien (¿Hizdhard?). A su izquierda diferenciamos a Barristan, pero a su izquierda no logro distinguir entre Jorah y Daario. Si volvemos al 0:18, vemos que la puerta que Dany tiene atrás da a la sala de audiencias que sale en estos segundos, que ahora está tras el trono de Daenerys. 0:33-0:39: discurso breve de Dany la conquistadora (mi faceta suya favorita). No logro apreciar a quién le habla, aunque por el jubón amarillo parece Ser (buen juego de palabras xD) Jorah. Durante el discurso se ven las caras de Cersei, Tywin y Jaime esgrimiendo a Guardajuramentos. 0:40-0:44: Tyrion de camino a su juicio por regicidio, y después en su confinamiento en una torre hablándole a alguien (¿Kevan, Bronn, Pod, Varys, Oberyn?) sobre sus opciones para salir de esta/muerte por matar a Joffrey xD 0:45: Oberyn Martell y Varys mirando al Trono de Hierro. Habrá una escena entre ambos a solas, muy de HBO, que será mínimo genial xD Estilo Tywin-Olenna o Meñique-Varys. 0:46-0:48: la primera oleada del ataque de los salvajes (el de Tormund/Styrr en los libros e Ygritte). Confirmada mi duda del 0:11-012: será en el exterior, al sur del Muro, y no en el Castillo Negro. 0:49: Jon de camino a su parlamento con Mance Rayder (casi seguro, está saliendo por la "puerta" que da al Bosque Encantado). 0:50: Jon en el Castillo Negro sermoneando con fría seriedad a sus hermanos juramentados antes de la batalla (la primera, la de Ygritte, porque habla de "salvajes que han cruzado el Muro"). 0:51-0:52: un gigante medio segundo antes de haber dicho "¿cómo qué no hay cojones a romper los barrotes?" xDDD 0:52-0:54: Asha en una barca. La frase "¿qué haremos con los que atacan a nuestros seres queridos?" se puede atribuir a su búsqueda de Theon, pero no identifico quién la dice. Por el paisaje, Asha está o en un pantano o en un río, pero en mar abierto no. Ha abandonado ya las Islas del Hierro. 0:55-0:56: Qyburn poniéndole la mano dorada a Jaime; y en otra escena Cersei con suma desesperación (me suena a borrachera de Tyrion en la boda de Joffrey xD). 0:57-0:58: WTF!? Rast dejando a un recién nacido como sacrificio a los Otros. Un nuevo Craster ¿qué papel tendrá la serie para él? xD 0:59: Arya, en un lugar montañoso (Salinas estaba en las Tierras de los Ríos pero cerca del Valle, ¿no?); ya se puede apreciar un poco de nieve en las rocas de a su alrededor. 1:00: Meñique exigiéndole a alguien saber de qué lado está. Un poco estricto para hablarle a Sansa, aunque es lo más probable... 1:01: Bran tocando un arciano Más-allá-del-Muro. Y Hodor con expresión muy inteligente xDD Cabe destacar que no están en la supuesta cueva del Cuervo de Tres Ojos, así que puede ser el árbol corazón ante el que juraron lealtad a la Guardia Jon y Sam. 1:02: "Esta Primavera..." xD 1:03: alguien a caballo, que porta el estandarte (me parece) de los Bolton. Puede ser la llegada de Roose a Fuerte Túmulo. Al fondo se puede distinguir al joven, que fácilmente puede ser Ramsay. 1:04-1:05: Oberyn hablando con Tyrion. "Dile a tu padre que estoy aquí, y que los Lannister no son los únicos que pagan sus deudas." Creo que la serie nos despejará la duda sobre si Oberyn envenenó a Tywin o no xD... 1:06: otra vez Oberyn, entrando en una habitación con cara de "voy a matarte, cabronazo". No logro situarlo en ninguna escena que salga en los libros xD 1:07-1:09: Tyrion ve desde una ventana su juicio por combate, y el ya célebre momento Darth Maul de Oberyn frente a la Montaña. Me encanta xD 1:10: "... la Nueva Temporada..." xD 1:11-1:13: Joffrey y Margaery casándose en el Gran Septo de Baelor. Me sumo a la petición de AVermillion de que incineren al peluquero de Margaery xDD 1:14-1:15: Cersei, en uno de sus momentos de ira (y adición al fuego xD) amenaza a Lord Tywin con "quemar la Fortaleza Roja antes que permitir que se peleen como animales hasta destruirlo" (¿quiénes y a quién? A Joffrey sería lo suyo, pero ¿quiénes?). 1:16: Jaime cerrando el libro blanco. 1:17: Jaime tomando a Cersei con cierta lujuria. Momento "sexo-ante-el-cadáver-de-Joffrey" is comming... xD 1:18: "... Empieza." Vale, ya tiene sentido la frase xD 1:19-1:22: Varias escenitas, todas relacionadas con la batalla del Castillo Negro. Primero, Tormund encabezando su ataque con furia, Alliser Thorne motivando a los cuervos negros en plan Donal Noye, y Jon encabezando el ataque de estos cuervos frente al de Tormund. 1:23: dos escenas que pasan súper rápido: la primera, el banquete de la boda real. Confirmado que será al exterior. Luego, Daenerys y Missandei XXX a solas en la que parece ser la cámara de la reina de Meereen. 1:24: Theon con armadura y notablemente trastocado, pero "arreglado para la ocasión." 99% seguro de que se trate de la toma de Foso Caillin. 1:25: alguien en Desembarco del rey suplica piedad, pero la Montaña baja su inmenso mandoble. Me suena a escena añadida, de estas violentas y macabras, para presentar a Gregor Clegane. 1:26: negrura abismal xD 1:27: Melisandre hablándole a una chica (aparentemente desnuda xD) sobre que viven en el único infierno que existe. A saber qué han sacado de ahí xD 1:28: eeeeh vale, Ramsay follando a lo sadomaso xDDDDD Escena para enseñar tetas y que la Thronefever le coja a Ramsay más asco y odio que a Joffrey xD En ese mismo segundo, un encapuchado en un jardín nevado. Me pega que sea Sansa, encapuchada y como Alayne, paseando por el Nido de Águilas. 1:29: dos mujeres: la primera, una que se da la vuelta y que se nos muestra claramente su rostro, pero aún así me es difícil de reconocer (tonto de mí xD). Cuanto más miro el rostro, más se me parece a Sansa. La otra mujer es Arya en el altercado de la posada de la Encrucijada. También se ve brevemente al Perro metiéndole un buen puñetazo a Polliver, Cosquillas o a quien toque xD 1:30: Jon, sin más, y Daenerys ante los libertos que la adoran (si le estuviesen pidiendo de comer o algo, no creo que ella estuviese sonriendo como lo hace). 1:31: Jon rematando a alguien en la batalla del Castillo Negro. 1:32-1:34: "JUEGO DE TRONOS". 1:35-1:37: Tyrion, al borde de las lágrimas, diciendo "si buscas justicia, has venido al sitio equivocado." Me suena a que ya ha pasado la muerte de Oberyn, está esperando su ajusticiamiento y al que le habla es a Jaime (antes de contarle lo de Tysha). 1:38-1:40: el ejército de Stannis llega al Castillo Negro.